


Killing Nicole

by Oksanna_Mallman



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksanna_Mallman/pseuds/Oksanna_Mallman
Summary: So, this has a funny story. I was watching one of the reaction videos for Wynonna Earp 4X05, I don't remember whose (maybe Marcie?), but at some point, one of the reactors, said "I wonder what that meeting was like?" In regards to the k*lling of Nicole, and I started to think, "What WAS that meeting like? How did the writer bring it up to Emily, and then did Emily have to tell Dom and Kat?Because I feel like the decision to write that in wasn't easy, and a plot point like that likely had some discussion, because its not a little thing. They ultimately decided to do a trope that is widely vilified, but the way it was handled, eased our fears.Wynonna Earp is the only show I trust to kill the lesbian!
Kudos: 9





	Killing Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN ANY OF IT, SO DON'T SUE ME.
> 
> Also, I don't know for a fact that any of this ACTUALLY happened, this would be my interpretation of how I IMAGINED it went.

Emily Andras yawned as she stepped out of her car and pulled her bag from the backseat. It was cold, and it was early. Damn. As she locked the car, her phone went off in her pocket. She looked down and saw that it was Noelle, one of her writers.  
“Hey Noelle, good morning.” She spoke.  
“Hey Em.” Noelle’s response was short and abrupt, and Emily immediately tensed.  
“You ok?” Emily said hesitantly.  
“Yeah, everything is fine, just…are you here yet?” Emily could feel her chest tighten.  
“Yeah, I just got out of the car. Noelle, is everything ok? Why do you sound so worried?” Emily peppered the writer with questions.  
“Just…come to the writer’s room before you go to set.” The phone clicked as Noelle hung up before Emily could respond. She looked down at her hand. What in the hell, Noelle? Emily walked towards the writer’s room, passing the PA and several crew on her way. She pulled the door open and came face to face with Shelley Scarrow, another writer.  
“Hey, Shell, where’s Noelle?” Shelley simply pointed to the big meeting room. Emily nodded and strolled into the large meeting room to find Noelle pacing in front of a large whiteboard and twirling a whiteboard marker in her hand. She looked up as Emily entered.  
“Noelle, you had better have a good god-damned explanation for all this shit, it is too damn early! Please don’t say pregnancy.” Emily said, setting her bag into one of the chairs and stepping up in front of the writer. Noelle shook her head.  
“No, no one is pregnant so, I finished writing the next episode, well sort of…” Emily crossed her arms over her chest but allowed her writer to continue.  
“So, long story short, I figured out how to end the episode, but it’s…controversial.” She said, sitting in a chair and dropping her gaze from her boss. It took Emily two seconds to realize what Noelle was referring to. The one thing that could be controversial to this show was the one thing Emily had already sworn she’d never do. Her mouth dropped open slightly. Noelle seemed to hold her breath. Emily looked at the whiteboard and pointed.  
“Write it down, write it across the board.” She instructed. Noelle sighed, but obliged and after a minute, WE KILL NICOLE. TEMPORARILY. was written in bold red. Emily stepped back to stand next to Noelle. It was a moment of silence before Emily turned to Noelle.  
“Explain.” She said, walking over to the end of the table and pulling a chair out. Noelle found her own chair and sat.  
“Ok, well, throughout the episode, Nicole is barfing frogs, and at some point, Jeremy would find a cure, and one of the options is to…drown Nicole.” Emily nodded slowly.  
“What are the other options?” Noelle reached into her bag and pulled her manuscript out and set it in front of her.  
“Well, first he says, a spell, then the drowning, and then an antidote.” Emily nodded, keeping the worry from her gaze.  
“Who decides on the drowning?” She asked. Noelle flipped through the manuscript then looked up.  
“Nicole.” Emily’s eyes widened. This was a lot. Noelle was asking to do a thing that Emily swore to the fans they’d never do. On top of that, she was asking Kat to pull it off. Emily had no doubt Kat could do it; Kat was in the middle of a masterclass of a season, but this episode could very well blow up in their face. Emily’s heart beat a little harder. She had said once that you couldn’t spook her, and she stood by that. After Mel’s pregnancy surprise during season 2, nothing freaked her out anymore. But she wasn’t sure Kat and Dom would be ok with this, they were super protective over Wayhaught, and this was asking them to go in a dark place with them. Noelle handed Emily the script, and she spent several minutes reading it. Noelle’s episode had, Nicole barfing frogs, then trying to kill Wynonna, then dying herself. To top it off, Jeremy would have to physically do it, and reassure the audience.  
Emily stood, walking over to the phone on the wall and dialing set. A PA answered.  
“Hey Mike, can you get Dom, Kat, Varun, and Greg and bring them to the writers room?” He agreed and she put the receiver on the hook. She looked at Noelle.  
“How do you think they’ll take it?” Noelle shrugged. Emily sighed, trying to put together the sentence that would convince her cast to trust them in her head. She looked at the board. TEMPORARILY. The intercom rang.  
“Yes?” Emily answered. Dominique’s voice responded.  
“Em, it’s us.” Emily clicked her button.  
“It’s open guys, come to the conference room.” The buzzing in the intercom stopped, and Noelle stood out of her chair. She erased what was on the board. Emily didn’t question it; it’d be too jarring to walk in and see that. A minute later Dominique, Kat, Varun, and Greg all traipsed into the room.  
“Good Morning.” Dom started. Emily and Noelle smiled. Kat pulled two chairs out and Dom slid into one of them, while Kat slid into the other. Greg and Varun seated themselves on the other side of the table. Kat cleared her throat.  
“What’s up?” Emily stood.  
“We asked you guys in here because we have a storyline that needs to be discussed.” Greg looked at Dom and Kat and smiled.  
“Are we finally getting to shoot a wedding?” Varun high fived him, but Noelle shook her head.  
“No, not quite.” Noelle pulled the chair out next to Kat and sat.  
“I finished 5 but it’s controversial.” She started, looking at Kat. Kat smirked and looked at the Dom.  
“What’s more controversial than a pregnancy? If we can handle Mel’s pregnancy, we can handle whatever you have, Noelle.” She said confidently. Noelle glanced at Emily and swallowed hard.  
“Well, the thing is, Em promised the fans we’d never write this…” Noelle said, looking at Dom. Dom’s jaw dropped open as she looked at Kat, whose eyes widened.  
“Which of them dies?” Varun finally asked quietly. Noelle gulped, and looked at Kat.  
“Nicole. Temporarily.” Kat pulled Noelle’s manuscript toward her and flipped through it, her eyes getting wider and wider. She looked at Emily.  
“You know I trust you both with every ounce of my being, but this…are we sure?” Dom nodded, placing her hand on Kat’s.  
“Yeah, I agree with Kat. This could be stepping into very dark territory.” Emily nodded.  
“I know, and if you ultimately don’t agree, we’ll rewrite it, but I read the whole episode and frankly, it makes sense.” She looked at Dom and Kat.  
“We mostly needed to tell you two. Wayhaught is entirely yours, and we would never put either of you through something like this unless we consulted with you first. If you need to talk it over, well step out.” Kat nodded, rising out of her chair. Dom followed.  
“Noelle, Em, why don’t you give us a minute.” Dom said to their nods. After Emily and Noelle had left, Varun and Greg both stood. Kat walked over to the window and looked out at the cold Alberta morning. Dom walked up besides her. They had, had many conversations about Waverly and Nicole in this way, and it wasn’t new territory for them. Greg and Varun hung back at the table.  
“Talk to me, Kat” Dom said softly. Kat turned, staring into the eyes she had stared into so many times before.  
“I don’t know, Dom. I don’t know that this will work.” She answered. Dom nodded, but remained silent, sensing that Kat had more to say.  
“Emily is right, it makes sense. Nicole chooses the hardest option knowing that it will work. It completely fits her, but the fans…” Dom placed a hand on Kat’s shoulder.  
“The fans might be hurt.” Kat nodded, sighing hard. This was a storyline that they had danced with in the past but never fully committed to. Nicole had almost died several times, but they had never fully gone there. Now, they were proposing ending an episode with it. The fans would have to wait a week to see if Nicole come through this latest brush with death, and Kat could see no way to make that easy. Dom walked back toward the conference table and pulled the script toward her.  
“Varun, Greg, thoughts?” Varun flipped the script to the last page and pointed at the last line.  
“I say this right to camera, it says I break the fourth wall. In the scene I’m saying it to you, but for the audience, I say it to them. Maybe it’ll help reassure them.” Greg nodded.  
“And earlier, Nicole and Nedley have a scene where she asks him to do it. This isn’t arbitrary. Not to Noelle. She’s written this with a lot of love, Dom.” Dom nodded, walking back to Kat.  
“Hey, what’s going on in your head?” Dom whispered, lightly rubbing Kat back with her hand. Kat and Dom had always been touchy with each other. It had started as a need to keep anxiety at bay. Dom had bad anxiety and Kat was such a reassuring presence, Dom would instinctively wrap herself around the taller actress. Now, Dom could see the worry settle on Kat’s brow. Kat needed the reassuring. Kat finally turned and looked at the others.  
“I’ll do it.” She called Emily and Noelle back into the room and let them know her decision.  
As Dom and Kat followed Varun and Greg back to set, they had declined a ride, as Kat insisted on walking, Dom nudged Kat with her shoulder. Kat looked at her small co-star and grinned.  
“You alright, love?” Dom asked. Kat shrugged; it would take a few days to wrap her head around the sheer gravity of the decision. Kat prayed that the fans wouldn’t abandon them. The LGBTQIA+ community had already had so many of their beloved characters get killed for no reason, she didn’t want to put them through that again.  
“Yeah, I’m good. Now let’s go discuss that love scene.” Dom groaned as her ears got hot. Oh right, that scene. Shit.


End file.
